Rysa
by Arianka
Summary: Młody Estel wybiera się z przybranymi braćmi na pierwszą wyprawę, podczas której dowiaduje się czegoś, czego wcale nie chciałby wiedzieć.


Elladan i Elrohir, synowie Elronda, po raz pierwszy zabierają młodego Estela na patrol. Podczas wyprawy Estel dowiaduje się czegoś o swoich przybranych braciach, czego wcale nie chiałby wiedzieć. Miłej lektury!

**Disclaimer**: Użyte w opowiadaniu postaci i miejsca są własnością J.R.R. Tolkiena

**Rysa**

Chmury zasnuły niebo gęstą zasłoną, a deszcz siąpił od samego rana. Pogoda była zniechęcająca, ale tego dnia nic nie mogło zepsuć Estelowi humoru. Chłopak dopiął płaszcz, narzucił na głowę kaptur i upewniwszy się, że na pewno niczego nie zapomniał, pobiegł na dziedziniec. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Elrond uległ w końcu jego prośbom i pozwolił mu pojechać wraz z bliźniakami na patrol. Oczywiście, włóczył się już nieraz z braćmi po okolicy, ale po raz pierwszy miał pojechać tak daleko od domu. Tym razem to będzie już poważna wyprawa, nie dziecinne podchody czy odczytywanie śladów. Elladan oczywiście nie omieszkał przypominać mu co jakiś czas o grożących niebezpieczeństwach, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Estel zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że jego starszy brat miewał momenty nadopiekuńczości. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że łatwo mogą natknąć się na jakiś niewielki oddział orków z pobliskich wzgórz. Paradoksalnie chciałby, żeby tak się stało, bo choć logika podpowiadała odwrotnie, wydawało mu się, że jeśli sprawdzi się w walce, Elrond uzna w końcu, że nie jest już dzieckiem.

Spóźnił się. Gdy dobiegł na dziedziniec, Elladan i Elrohir czekali już na niego, a wraz z nimi Elrond. Na twarzy młodszego z bliźniaków malował się pobłażliwy uśmiech, którego Estel tak nie lubił. Elladan udawał zniecierpliwionego, ale wesołe iskierki w jego oczach zdradzały rozbawienie. Dlatego też chłopak zignorował zaczepkę i skinął ojcu głową na powitanie. Mimo to bracia jak zawsze przyciągali jego wzrok. Obaj w ciemnych tunikach, z mieczami u pasa i łukami przewieszonymi przez ramię stanowili dla niego wzór wojownika, jakim sam chciał się stać w przyszłości. Wiedział oczywiście, że to niebezpieczne, że nawet jego bracia, zwinni i świetnie władający bronią, nie zawsze wychodzili bez szwanku z różnych przygód, ale nie mógł już się doczekać chwili, w której będzie mógł wypróbować własnych sił w starciu.

- Jesteś wreszcie – przywitał go Elrohir. – Gotowy do drogi? – spytał wesoło.

- No jasne! – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Estel. Bracia uśmiechnęli się, ale Elrond pozostał poważny.

- Estelu, pamiętaj, że to nie zabawa – odezwał się, patrząc uważnie na swego podopiecznego. – Pamiętaj o tym, co już wiesz. Używaj rozumu, ale ufaj osądom serca – przestrzegł raz jeszcze.

- Nie zapomnę – obiecał Estel, choć w duchu miał ochotę jęknąć. Ile razy można słuchać o tym samym? Nie zamierzał jednak dać tego po sobie znać, bo byłoby to dziecinne. Elrond obdarzył młodzieńca ciepłym spojrzeniem, po czym zwrócił się do całej trójki:

- Dobrze. W takim razie jedźcie i niech Valarowie mają was w swojej opiece – elf uścisnął po kolei całą trójkę. – Pilnujcie się wzajemnie. – Estel podniósł wzrok na braci i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- Jak zawsze – zapewnił ojca Elladan. Elrond westchnął tylko w duchu i spoważniał nagle.

- Nie zatraćcie się – powiedział cicho, nie na tyle jednak, by Estel go nie usłyszał. Natychmiast wychwycił zmianę nastroju. Zaintrygowany, zerknął na braci, którzy skłonili nieznacznie głowy. Nim jednak zdołał zapytać o cokolwiek, Elladan rzucił hasło do wymarszu i uwaga chłopca skierowała się ku czemu innemu. Konie czekały na nich przy bramie. Wkrótce też mglisty poranek skrył trzech jeźdźców wśród drzew. Deszcz nadal siąpił i nic nie wskazywało na to, by pogoda miała się poprawić.

Tereny oddalone od Rivendell urzekły Estela. Pierwszy raz był tak daleko od domu i nie mógł nasycić oczu nowymi widokami. W Imladris zwykle było cicho i spokojnie, ale nie mogło się to równać ze spokojem w gęstych lasach, przez które przejeżdżali. Nie chodziło tu o ciszę samą w sobie; lasy tętniły życiem. Gdyby kazano mu opisać swoje przeżycia, powiedziałby, że wyczuwał w powietrzu doskonałą harmonię środowiska wokół niego. Drzewa szumiały na wietrze, deszcz bębnił o zielone liście. Niekiedy dało się słyszeć nawoływanie czy śpiew ptaków. Nocą zaś Estel długo nie mógł usnąć, wsłuchany w nocne życie. Okoliczne wzgórza pociągały go swym tajemniczym, a zarazem nieco groźnym wyglądem. Z niecierpliwością zerkał często ku nim, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że lada moment wychyną zza nich orkowie, których tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. Z drugiej strony, mógłby całymi dniami jechać po prostu przed siebie i podziwiać świat dookoła. Równina, przez którą przejechali drugiego dnia podróży, dała mu odczuć, jak ogromne mogą być przestrzenie, na których nie widać nic prócz gór czy lasów na horyzoncie. A, jak twierdzili jego bracia, była to zaledwie niewielka cześć obszarów, które dotąd można było określać mianem „dzikie".

Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie pogoda. Odkąd opuścili Rivendell przed trzema dniami, na przemian padał deszcz i świeciło przymglone chmurami słońce. Na dłuższą metę robiło się to uciążliwe, zwłaszcza, że deszcz rozmywał ślady, a przecież udali się na zwiady. Dlatego też Estel zaczynał się niecierpliwić, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać. Zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, rozglądał się czujnie wokół w nadziei, że coś dostrzeże. Niedawno wjechali do lasu i przemierzali go wąską, z rzadka uczęszczaną ścieżką, wydeptaną raczej przez zwierzęta niż przez podróżnych. Wbrew wcześniejszym przewidywaniom Elrohira, słońce zdecydowało się w końcu wyjrzeć odważniej zza chmur i przeświecało teraz przez liście, tworząc barwne plamy na ściółce. Estel wodził wzrokiem po okolicy z coraz mniejszą nadzieją, że coś się zacznie dziać. Okazało się jednak, że jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona. Gdy w pewnym momencie do ścieżki dołączyła druga, chłopak dostrzegł na ziemi wyraźny trop.

- Dan, Ro, patrzcie! – zawołał z przejęciem, wstrzymując konia. Bracia wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia. Chłopak był bystry i korzystał z wiedzy, którą już posiadał. Estel zeskoczył na ziemię, żeby przyjrzeć się śladom z bliska. – Tędy szli orkowie, prawda? – spytał, wskazując na szereg wgłębień. Ten trop nie przypominał żadnych zwierzęcych śladów, które widywał do tej pory.

- Zgadza się – potwierdził Elladan, zsiadając z konia. – Przeszedł tędy niewielki oddział, myślę, że było ich nie więcej niż piętnastu. Umiesz określić, jak stary jest trop? – zapytał, chcąc sprawdzić umiejętności brata. Estel pochylił się nad śladami, a po chwili odparł:

- Myślę, że wczorajszy – powiedział i spojrzał pytająco na brata. Elrohir pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Gdyby przechodzili tędy wczoraj, nocny deszcz zatarłby ślady – wyjaśnił. – Te ślady są z rana.

- Ale mówiliście zawsze, że orkowie nie podróżują za dnia – wytknął Estel.

- Tak – zgodził się Elladan. – I dlatego spodziewam się, że są niedaleko – dodał, a Estelowi zdało się, że zabrzmiało to złowrogo. Odczucie zaraz zniknęło, ponieważ elf uśmiechnął się.

- Myślę, że nadarza się doskonała okazja do zwiadu – powiedział. Oczy chłopca rozbłysły entuzjazmem. To było to, o czym marzył od dawna! – Pójdziemy jeszcze kawałek, potem będziemy musieli zostawić konie – zaczął wyjaśniać Elladan. – Las niedługo się skończy, a kto wie, gdzie te szkaradztwa obozują. Na otwartej przestrzeni z końmi bylibyśmy zbyt widoczni – tłumaczył. Estel skinął głową, przyswoiwszy nowe informacje.

- Idziemy? – spytał podekscytowany. Przy odrobinie szczęście już niedługo będzie miał wreszcie okazję ujrzeć na żywo orków, o których już tyle słyszał. Ponad jego głową bracia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oni też się tak emocjonowali swoim pierwszym wyjazdem. Elrohir z rozbawieniem skonstatował, że kiedy oni zostali w końcu puszczeni na patrol, oprócz Glorfindela towarzyszyło im jeszcze kilku elfów. Tymczasem Estel pojechał zaledwie z nimi dwoma. Czy to dlatego, że statystycznie przypadało go mniej na każdego z braci niż bliźniaków na swych dawnych opiekunów, czy też dlatego, że Elrond uznał chłopca za bardziej dojrzałego… A może uważał, że jego synowie są wystarczająco odpowiedzialni, by pojechać z nim sami? Tego nie sposób było w tej chwili stwierdzić.

- Pewnie – uśmiechnął się Elladan. – Pójdziemy pieszo, będzie bezpieczniej – dodał i ruszył naprzód. Estel podążył za nim, a Elrohir zamknął niewielki pochód. Chłopak starał się naśladować braci, zadowolony, że wreszcie coś się dzieje.

Elladan miał rację; nie szli nawet dziesięć minut, gdy las zaczął się przerzedzać. Widząc to Elrohir podał Estelowi wodze swojego wierzchowca i poszedł naprzód, by sprawdzić, gdzie skończy się linia drzew. Wrócił po chwili.

- Zostawimy tu konie i pójdziemy się rozejrzeć – zaproponował, mrugając znacząco do brata ponad Estelem, który zajęty był już przywiązywaniem swego wierzchowca do drzewa. Nie będą psuli dzieciakowi frajdy z odkrywania rzeczy samemu.

Trop prowadził między drzewami i niknął wśród zarośli. Gdy ominęli je, ich oczom ukazała się dość rozległa otwarta przestrzeń. Z tego co Estel zdołał zauważyć, trop odcinał się w trawie i skręcał w prawo tuż za granicą lasu. Nic więcej jednak nie dostrzegł, dlatego przeniósł pytający wzrok na Elrohira. Elf uśmiechnął się i odparł:

- Spójrz tam – podpowiedział, ręką wskazując kierunek. Niecałe sto metrów od nich wyrastały strome skały, które czyniły dalszą drogę niemożliwą. Estel zrozumiał, że dokądkolwiek udawali się orkowie, ściana zmuszała ich do skręcenia z powrotem do lasu bądź podróżowania wzdłuż skał. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, gdzie mogą się znajdować. Widząc to, Elrohir zaczął szczegółowo tłumaczyć:

- Patrz nisko, niedaleko granicy lasu – polecił. – Widzisz tę kępę krzaków? Za nimi jest nisza, idealna na obozowisko. Tam zatrzymali się na postój. Wartownik siedzi za tym wielkim krzewem, widzisz? – spytał. Estel niepewnie skinął głową. Teraz, gdy już wiedział dokładnie, czego i gdzie ma szukać, zdawało mu się, że dostrzega sylwetkę orka.

- I co robimy? – spytał Estel, przenosząc wzrok z jednego brata na drugiego. Znaleźli orków, ale co teraz? Pytania cisnęły mu się na usta i z trudem powstrzymał się od zadania ich wszystkich naraz. Bliźniacy widzieli doskonale, że wręcz kipiał z emocji.

- Masz ochotę zobaczyć, co to znaczy potyczka? – zapytał Elladan. Niepotrzebnie, bo chłopcu i tak świeciły się już oczy. – Według śladów przeszło tędy nie więcej niż piętnastu orków. W niszy na pewno z nikim się nie połączyli, bo tam nie ma za wiele miejsca. Jest ich tyle, że spokojnie powinniśmy sobie poradzić. Gdybyśmy mieli wracać po jakieś wsparcie, stracilibyśmy zbyt dużo czasu. A kto wie, czy zdołalibyśmy ich potem odnaleźć. Z kolei pozwolić im ujść z życiem? Wykluczone.

- Podejdziemy ich od strony lasu. Jest środek dnia, zapewne będą odpoczywać. Orkowie nie lubią słońca, więc będziemy mieli do czynienia z osłabionym przeciwnikiem. No i efekt zaskoczenia będzie po naszej stronie.

- Czyli idziemy? – upewnił się Estel raz jeszcze, jakby wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W końcu będzie miał okazję zobaczyć braci w akcji, ba!, sam będzie mógł wziąć udział w walce!

- Jasne – uśmiechnął się Elladan. – Wróćmy do koni i podprowadźmy je lasem jeszcze kawałek – zaproponował. – Lepiej mimo wszystko mieć je w pogotowiu, gdyby coś poszło nie po naszej myśli. Nie martw się, wszystko powinno być w porządku – zapewnił, widząc niepokój na twarzy młodszego brata.

Trzej zwiadowcy wrócili do swych wierzchowców. Odwiązali je od drzew i skierowali się nieco w prawo, w stronę skalnej ściany. Estel odliczał w myślach kroki i powtarzał sobie, żeby się uspokoił. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i za nic nie zamierzało zwolnić. Z przejęcia omal nie potknął się o jeden z licznych korzeni. Gdy usłyszał za sobą parsknięcie Elrohira, zmusił się chociaż do uważniejszego patrzenia pod nogi. W końcu idący przodem Elladan zatrzymał się i uwiązał swojego konia, a Elrohir i Estel podążyli w jego ślady. Dalej szli już pieszo, powoli i ostrożnie. Gdy ich oczom ukazały się skały, Elladan zatrzymał się.

- Estelu, jedna podstawowa zasada – odezwał się. – Bezwzględnie musisz słuchać naszych poleceń. Niesubordynacja mogłaby być zbyt niebezpieczna, czy to dla ciebie, czy to dla nas.

- Pamiętaj, żeby nie wchodzić żadnemu z nas w drogę – dodał Elrohir. – Każdy musi mieć pole do manewru, jeśli będziemy zbyt blisko siebie, będziemy sobie przeszkadzać. Jasne?

- Jasne – przytaknął Estel. W zasadzie bracia nie powiedzieli mu niczego nowego. Przecież to samo przykazał mu Elrond, gdy zgodził się na jego wyjazd.

- To dotyczy każdego polecenia – podkreślił Elladan, widząc roztargnienie, z jakim chłopak mu przytaknął. – W tym również „uciekaj". – Na te słowa Estel spojrzał z wyrzutem na brata, ale ten nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. – Tylko pod takim warunkiem zgodzimy się, żebyś poszedł z nami. Jeśli zrobi się zbyt niebezpiecznie, masz się wycofać bez sprzeciwu. Łatwiej nam będzie ogarnąć sytuację, jeśli nie będziemy musieli dodatkowo mieć baczenia na ciebie. – Na to chłopak nie znalazł już widocznie argumentu, bo skinął głową na zgodę. Bracia zaakceptowali to z nadzieją, że Estelowi nie przyjdzie na myśl łamanie słowa. Sprawa honoru sprawą honoru, ale Eru jeden wie, jak zareaguje w stresowej sytuacji.

- Chodźmy – powiedział Elrohir. – I jeszcze jedno, Estelu. Nie idź naprzód, a już tym bardziej nie wyprzedzaj nas – nie sądził co prawda, by chłopak był w stanie ich prześcignąć, ale uprzedzić nie zaszkodzi. Estel ponownie skinął głową; wzrok miał już utkwiony w kępie krzewów, przed którą wyraźnie widział wartownika. Dzieliło ich od niego mniej więcej pięćdziesiąt metrów otwartej przestrzeni. Elrohir również spojrzał w tę stronę i z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, którym jeszcze przed chwilą obdarzył Estela. Znowu orkowie… Ile razy już powtarzał się ten scenariusz? Podchody, zasadzka, atak, walka… Różnice tkwiły w szczegółach. Inna pora dnia, inne otoczenie; reszta pozostawała ta sama. Wymienił z bratem spojrzenia. Za chwilę ubędzie kolejnych kilkunastu orków; być może niewiele to zmieni, ale może kogoś kiedyś ocali...

Elladan sam nie wiedział, kiedy postawił pierwszy krok. Jeden, drugi, trzeci… Wyszedł z cienia drzew i skierował się wprost na strażnika. Na lewo od siebie widział Elrohira, za sobą słyszał Estela. Jego umysł rejestrował ich obecność, ale on sam nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Cel był przed nim, niemal na wyciągnięcie ostrza, i nic więcej nie liczyło się w tej chwili. Elf przyspieszył kroku, w marszu dobył miecza. Tuż obok błysnęła identyczna klinga brata. Ork zauważył ich i podniósł alarm, dając jednocześnie braciom sygnał do natarcia. Ścinając głowę wartownikowi gdzieś w tle Elladan zarejestrował jedynie przyspieszony oddech podążającego za nimi Estela.

Walka była ich żywiołem. Odruchy brały górę, wyćwiczone ruchy następowały automatycznie. Wypad, cięcie, unik, półobrót… Orkowie, wyrwani nagle ze snu, nieprzytomnie sięgali po broń i chcieli uciekać. Ociężałość spowodowana zaskoczeniem okazała się być dla nich zgubną; kilku z nich padło, nim zdołali się dobrze zorientować, kto jest ich przeciwnikiem.

Estel przyspieszył kroku, by nadążyć za braćmi. Pomny ostrzeżeń trzymał się z tyłu, ale jednocześnie nie chciał oddzielić się od bliźniaków. Gdy Elladan i Elrohir zaatakowali, zatrzymał się. Odległość między nimi natychmiast się zwiększyła, bo bracia wciąż parli do przodu. Przez kilka sekund Estel przyglądał się im zafascynowany. Zachwyciła go gracja, z jaką poruszali się jego bracia i łatwość, z jaką wniknęli między orków.

Potem uderzyło go coś jeszcze. Dwie postaci poruszające się wśród orków jak w makabrycznym tańcu, choć odgłosów wydawanych przez stwory nikt nie nazwałby muzyką. Ostrza mieczy tnące z niesamowitą precyzją, przeszywające ze świstem rześkie powietrze. Mógł dostrzec nienawiść w ich oczach i gniew kipiący pod maską spokoju. Widział znajome sylwetki, ale czy to na pewno byli _jego_ bracia, ci, których znał? W jednej chwili zrozumiał, co miał na myśli Elrond, co znaczyły słowa wypowiedziane przez niego tuż przed wyjazdem. Nie tak zachowuje się wojownik, nie tego go uczono. Zaangażowanie braci w walkę nie było normalne, zahaczało raczej o zaślepienie. Bliźniacy byli kompletnie zatraceni w tym, co robili, nie zważali na nic. Nawet na jego obecność, co Estel zauważył z przykrością.

Rzucone w bliskiej odległości przekleństwo brutalnie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Chłopak oderwał w końcu wzrok od braci i zauważył orka, który zmierzał wprost na niego. Wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z tego, co widział, Estel zaczął się cofać, zamiast zaatakować. Błąd. Stwór zorientował się momentalnie, że ma do czynienia z niedoświadczonym przeciwnikiem, bo ruszył na niego z obleśnym uśmiechem na krzywych wargach. Chłopak nie bardzo wiedział, jak jednocześnie cofać się patrząc pod nogi i obserwować wroga, dlatego zatrzymał się. Lekko drżącymi rękami uniósł miecz, by się bronić. Szczęknęły skrzyżowane ostrza, a ork zarechotał paskudnie. Estel spróbował zaatakować z prawej, ale stwór nie był głupi i z łatwością się obronił. Chłopak cofnął się nieco i z przerażeniem dostrzegł drugiego orka zbliżającego się ku niemu. Desperacko starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie uwagi, jakie czynili mu jego opiekunowie podczas nauki, ale wszystko mu się mieszało. Poczuł, że z drapieżnika zmienia się w ofiarę. Orkowie atakowali, a on wciąż się cofał, nieudolnie parując ciosy. _Nawet jeśli mnie nie dosięgną, prędzej czy później się o coś wywrócę,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. Gdy kolejny raz z trudem odbił ostrze jednego z orków, wycofał się o kilka kroków i spojrzał w stronę braci. Elrohir znajdował się bliżej niego, walcząc na raz z trzema przeciwnikami, a nieco dalej Elladan uwijał się wśród orków.

- Ro! Dan! – zawołał rozpaczliwie. Przez jedną chwilę miał upiorne wrażenie, że żaden z bliźniaków go nie usłyszał, ale Elrohir odwrócił głowę. Widząc sytuację młodszego brata kilkoma sprawnymi cięciami przebił się w jego stronę.

Trzech orków padło już pod jego ostrzem, kolejny miał właśnie zakończyć życie, gdy raptem krzyk wytrącił go z rytmu. Wołać mógł tylko Estel. Elrohir obrócił się i zobaczył dwóch orków nacierających na jego młodszego brata. Chłopak nie radził sobie i elfa zalała fala przerażenia na myśl o tym, co zaraz może się stać. Przez głowę przemknęło mu wspomnienie wydarzenia sprzed czternastu lat, kiedy tak samo patrzył na inną osobę, choć dorosłą i bardziej doświadczoną niż obecny z nimi chłopak. W jednej chwili ustąpiła nienawiść, pozostał tylko lęk, który popchnął go naprzód. Elrohir dwoma sprawnymi cięciami wyeliminował dwóch zagradzających mu drogę orków i rzucił się bratu na pomoc. Estel na jego widok jak gdyby odzyskał pewność siebie, bo podniósł miecz, gotów do ataku. Jednak nie tylko on był przygotowany. Dwaj orkowie, słysząc za sobą elfa, rzucili się na chłopaka. Estel uskoczył, sparował jeden z ciosów i zorientował się, że nie umknie przed drugim. Ostrze jednak nie spadło na niego, odbite zbryzganą krwią klingą Elrohira; elf w niesamowitym tempie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i osłonił braciszka. Ork ze złością natarł na niego, ale nie miał szans. Ledwie zauważalnym ruchem Elrohir pozbawił stwora broni, a następnie zatopił swoje ostrze w jego piersiach. Widząc to, drugi ork rzucił się do ucieczki… wprost na wysunięty miecz Estela. Chłopak, pobielały na twarzy, z przerażeniem patrzył na orka, który osuwał się po klindze, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do niego. Drżące dłonie z trudem utrzymywały broń. Gdy ciemna krew bryznęła mu na ręce, nie zdołał powstrzymać obrzydzenia i wypuścił miecz z ręki. Stał, oddychając ciężko, i nie mógł oderwać oczu od orka konającego u jego stóp.

- Wszystko w porządku? – jak przez mgłę przebiło się do niego pytanie Elrohira. Nie podnosząc wzroku, skinął głową. Miał wrażenie, jakby brat mówił do niego wypranym z emocji głosem, jakiego mógłby się spodziewać po obcych postaciach, które obserwował przed chwilą.

- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś – powiedział Elrohir. Chłopak na moment oderwał wzrok od trupa i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. W oczach Estela Elrohir dostrzegł całą gamę uczuć; napięcie, strach, ale także… odrazę i obrzydzenie? _Jest zszokowany_, pomyślał. Potem się tym zajmie, teraz nie miał na to czasu. Przekleństwo, jakie padło właśnie z ust Elladana, nie wróżyło nic dobrego. – Zostań tu najlepiej! – przykazał, biegnąć już w stronę brata. Estel słowem ani gestem nie zdradził, że dotarły do niego jego słowa.

Elrohir ocenił sytuację. Parę metrów od niego poruszał się Elladan, otoczony czterema orkami. Dwóch kolejnych stało mu na drodze. Nim zdołał się przez nich przebić, usłyszał kolejne przekleństwo połączone z okrzykiem bólu. Elladan sparował jeden cios i uchylił się przed drugim, cofając się nieco. Tym samym odsłonił się i pozwolił, by dosięgło go ostrze orka czającego się dotąd z tyłu. Koniec szabli ześlizgnął się po kolczudze i rozorał mu ramię do łokcia. Uderzenie wytrąciło go z rytmu, ale nim orkowie zdążyli wykorzystać uzyskaną przewagę, Elrohir włączył się do walki, skutecznie odciągając uwagę przeciwników, by dać bratu chwilę na powrót do równowagi. Elladan przełożył broń do zdrowej ręki i choć wprawdzie wolniejszy, lecz niemal równie skuteczny stanął u boku Elrohira. Razem płynnie poruszali się naprzód, nie pozwalając uciekać orkom. Gdy byli we dwóch, mało co mogło ich pokonać, zwłaszcza, że nieustannie osłaniali się wzajemnie. Dlatego też wkrótce nie było już komu stanąć do walki.

- Szybko poszło – stwierdził Elrohir, odgarniając z oczu kosmyk włosów.

- Jak zwykle – Elladan uśmiechnął się krzywo i z niesmakiem spojrzał na nasiąkający krwią rękaw. – A niechby to…! – warknął ze złością.

- Trzeba to zatamować – powiedział młodszy z braci, patrząc krytycznie na ranę.- Estelu! – zawołał, nie patrząc na młodszego brata. Gdy nie usłyszał żadnej reakcji, odwrócił się. – Est… - urwał w połowie, kompletnie zaskoczony. Chłopak, miast zostać tam, gdzie mu przykazał, zerwał się nagle z miejsca i pobiegł w kierunku lasu. – Co go ugryzło? – wykrztusił zaskoczony.

- Nie wiem, ale leć za nim – rzucił Elladan. – Gotów jeszcze zrobić coś głupiego. No idź, ja tu sobie poradzę! – przynaglił widząc, że Elrohir się waha. Młodszy z braci skinął końcu głową i pobiegł za chłopcem.

Estel trwał nieruchomo tam, gdzie zostawił go Elrohir. Patrzył za braćmi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na przyciągające wzrok trupy porozrzucane po ziemi. Wystarczył mu ten jeden, który leżał niemal tuż u jego stóp. Zdawało mu się, że nie będzie zdolny ruszyć się z miejsca, ale gdy ostatni ork zwalił się z obrzydliwym charkotem, coś w nim pękło. Powodowany instynktem, rzucił się do ucieczki, sam nie bardzo wiedząc, przed czym. Jedyne, czego w tej chwili zapragnął, to znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Automatycznie skierował się ku ścianie lasu, jakby chciał szukać schronienia wśród drzew. Co go tak gnało? Nie chciał widzieć pobojowiska, zwłok, krwi… i braci. Chciał po prostu być sam. Potrzebował tego, by ukoić nerwy. I uspokoić żołądek, który na samą myśl o leżących w trawie zwłokach podjeżdżał mu do gardła. Dlatego nie zatrzymał się, choć usłyszał za sobą wołanie Elrohira. Biegł dalej, aż do koni. Dopiero tam stanął i zawahał się, co ma zrobić. Zdołał już trochę ochłonąć i zwątpił, lecz prawdopodobnie wsiadłby na swojego wierzchowca i pojechał dalej przed siebie, gdyby nie dłoń Elrohira, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

- Stój – powiedział stanowczo. Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że w Estelu obudził się opór. – Dokąd to?

- Do domu – odparł chłopak. Unikając patrzenia na elfa, zaczął odwiązywać konia od drzewa. Elrohir milczał przez moment, po czym odezwał się.

- Spokojnie. Będziemy wracać do domu, ale nie teraz. Mamy jeszcze pracę do zrobienia – elf starał się mówić spokojnie, ale Estel bezbłędnie wychwycił źle skryte zdenerwowanie w jego głosie. Zaintrygowany, podniósł wzrok na brata. Elrohir rzadko bywał wytrącony z równowagi, zwykle to Elladanowi prędzej puszczały nerwy. A teraz? Estelowi przemknęła przez głowę myśl, czy to nie on zdenerwował brata, ale szybko ją zagłuszył. Nawet jeśli, to co z tego?

- Ja wracam – upierał się przy swoim chłopak. – Sam, jeśli będzie trzeba – dodał wyzywająco, szykując się do jazdy.

- Posłuchaj mnie – tym razem Elrohir nawet nie próbował ukryć irytacji. –Pojedziemy do domu, ale razem. Teraz musimy wrócić do Elladana. Jest ranny. Został tam, a potrzebuje pomocy. A ja, zamiast go opatrzyć, biegam za tobą po lesie – choć elf nie podniósł głosu, Estelowi zdawało się, jakby na niego krzyczał. Chłopak spuścił z tonu i zerknął z niepokojem na Elrohira, próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy Elladanowi przytrafiło się coś poważnego. Zaraz jednak dotarło do niego, że gdyby sytuacja była naprawdę poważna, Elrohir z pewnością zostałby przy bracie.

- Chodź – rzucił elf, nadal zły. – Bez żadnych głupich numerów – zastrzegł. Pociągnął za wodze konie i nie oglądając się ruszył przed siebie, jakby był w zupełności pewny, że Estel mu się nie sprzeciwi. Chłopak podążył za bratem, cichy i zgaszony. Szli w milczeniu, dopóki nie wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń i nie mogli iść obok siebie.

- Co to miało znaczyć? – przerwał ciszę Elrohir. – Skąd ta ucieczka? – mówił spokojnie, ale Estel znów odniósł wrażenie, że brat odnosi się do niego oschle.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział cicho po chwili. Teraz, gdy dopatrywał się powodów wcześniejszego biegu, nie mógł znaleźć nic sensownego na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Jedyna rzecz, która przychodziła mu na myśl była tą, której nie zamierzał wypowiadać na głos przy bliźniakach. A przynajmniej nie teraz.

- Żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło – powiedział dobitnie Elrohir. Spojrzał surowo na Estela, ale jego wzrok złagodniał, gdy zobaczył nienaturalnie pobladłą twarz chłopaka. W jednej chwili zmieniając nastawienie, wyciągnął rękę, by go objąć, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Estel żachnął się i cofnął gwałtownie. _Co jest, do diaska, _pomyślał Elrohir, ale jego uwaga zwróciła się ku Elladanowi, który przyciskał do ramienia owiniętą w rękaw dłoń.

- W porządku? – zapytał młodszy z braci, i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął grzebać w jukach. Nie musiał długo szukać; niemal natychmiast wyciągnął niewielki flakon wypełniony żółto zabarwioną cieczą. – No, pokaż to – polecił. Elladan odjął dłoń od rany, a krew natychmiast popłynęła obficiej. Elrohir jednym ruchem sztyletu rozciął podarty rękaw i zaklął na widok głębokiego rozcięcia, jednocześnie gdzieś w podświadomości mając nadzieję, że Estel tego nie usłyszał. Odkorkował flakon i polał ranę płynem. Elladan syknął z bólu, bo ramię zapiekło wściekle. Starając się to zignorować, poddał się zabiegom Elrohira, który oczyszczał i bandażował ranę.

- Nie bój się, Estelu, to tylko tak paskudnie wygląda – odezwał się, dostrzegłszy minę młodszego brata. Estel stał, kurczowo ściskając wodze swojego wierzchowca, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia na widok ilości krwi na stroju Elladana. Zapewnienie elfa nie na wiele się zdało, chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w niego wystraszony. – Spokojnie, to naprawdę nic poważnego – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się blado. Czujnym wzrokiem przejechał po sylwetce chłopaka, chcąc się upewnić, czy jemu nic się nie stało, choć gdyby tak było, Elrohir z pewnością by zareagował. Co innego jednak zwróciło jego uwagę.

- Gdzie twój miecz? – spytał, zauważywszy pustą pochwę. Estel bez słowa wskazał na jedno z ciał, z którego sterczał zalany krwią oręż. Chłopak nawet się nie obrócił, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Nie można tak zostawiać broni – przypomniał mu Elladan, jednocześnie krzywiąc się, gdy Elrohir zbyt mocno ucisnął ranę. – Wyjmij go i wytrzyj, choćby o trawę – przykazał. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, przerażony samą myślą podejścia do trupa, ale puścił wodze i wolno skierował się w stronę zwłok.

Szedł chwiejnym krokiem i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Patrzył uważnie pod nogi, z rozmysłem wybierał kolejne miejsce, w którym stawiał stopę. _Żeby tylko się tu nie przewrócić, żeby tylko nie wpaść w te kałuże krwi_, mówił sobie w myślach. Robiło mu się słabo na widok porozwalanych po ziemi, powykręcanych w nienaturalne pozycje ciał, a mdły odór tylko potęgował to uczucie. _Prosto, trochę w lewo, ominąć tę… przeszkodę_, powtarzał gorączkowo, za wszelką cenę próbując zmusić wyobraźnię do podsuwania innych obrazów niż rzeczywiste. _Oczyść miecz, oczyść miecz, to tylko brud, oczyść go,_ przekonywał sam siebie. Zatrzymał się nad zwłokami, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by na nie spojrzeć. _To moja broń z niego sterczy, to ja go zabiłem,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. Wbrew temu, co wcześniej myślał, nie czuł wcale zadowolenia ani euforii, wprost przeciwnie. Stał przez dłuższy moment, aż w końcu wstyd przed braćmi popchnął go do działania. Przymknął oczy i na ślepo sięgnął po swą broń. Uchwycił głowicę i pociągnął, a miecz wyszedł z ciała z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem, które wywołało kolejne skurcze żołądka. Z trudem panując nad sobą, Estel wycofał się o kilka kroków i kucnął przy kępie czystej, wilgotnej trawy. Otarł o nią klingę, starając się nie zwracać na brunatne ślady, które pozostawił na ziemi.

- Estelu? – głos Elladana tuż nad nim sprawił, że chłopak poderwał się gwałtownie. – Teraz znacznie lepiej – powiedział z aprobatą, patrząc na oczyszczony miecz. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na orka, którego zabił Estel. – Dobrze pchnąłeś – pochwalił. – Może trochę zbyt nisko, ale dobrze. I skutecznie – dodał z satysfakcją. Estel zdecydował się w końcu spojrzeć na ofiarę swego pierwszego zwycięstwa i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. Miecz drżał w jego dłoni.

- Trzeba tu sprzątnąć – odezwał się Elrohir, podchodząc. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Estela, wyjaśnił. – Nie możemy tu tego tak zostawić, trzeba spalić ciała. Zajmiemy się tym, a ty idź przynieść trochę możliwie suchych gałęzi – polecił stanowczo. Widział minę młodszego brata i domyślał się, że „sprzątanie" może okazać się ponad jego siły, dlatego też chciał wyznaczyć mu coś, co zajmie jego uwagę czym innym niż trupy. Estel automatycznie skinął głową i poszedł w kierunku drzew.

- Estel coś ci powiedział? – spytał Elladan, wlokąc jednego z orków za nogę.

- Nie, prawie się nie odzywał – odparł Elrohir. – Nie podoba mi się to jego milczenie – przyznał, zwalając ciało na dwa leżące już obok siebie. – To nienaturalne dla niego.

- Nie sposób się nie zgodzić – prychnął Elladan, ale dodał poważnie. – Chociaż domyślam się, skąd to jego zachowanie. Jakby nie było, nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu trupów.

- Na pewno – przytaknął młodszy z braci. – Ale trzeba mu przyznać, że dzielnie się trzyma, obawiałem się, że odpłynie, jak kazałeś mu oczyścić miecz.

- Widziałem. Ale jeśli podjęliśmy się zabrania go ze sobą i pokazania walki, to musimy mu pokazać każdy z jej aspektów – stwierdził Elladan. - Musi być świadomy… A niech to zaraza! – warknął i syknął z bólu. Zwłoki, które akurat ciągnął, zahaczyły o jakiś krzak i Elladan chciał sobie pomóc drugą ręką, ale zranione ramię zaprotestowało. Oswobodziwszy zaplątaną nogę orka z kolczastych gałązek spojrzał na brata, chcąc coś jeszcze dodać, ale zaniechał tego widząc, że Estel już wracał z naręczem gałęzi. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

- Wystarczy? – spytał Estel. Elladan skinął głową z aprobatą.

- Tak, połóż je tam przy tym stosie – odparł. Estel zbladł, ale posłusznie rzucił gałęzie przy zwłokach. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, stał przy nich nieruchomo. Elladan pociągnął orka, ale ponownie napotkał opór; złośliwe klamry od ciężkiego buciora zaplątały się w trawę, uniemożliwiając mu ruszenie zwłok.

- Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – zawołał do chłopaka, pochylając się, by usunąć przeszkodę. Estel podszedł i pochylił się również. W nozdrza uderzył go mdły odór, który sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Próbując się przemóc, Estel szarpnął za zaplątane źdźbła. Na jego rękach zostały plamy na pół zakrzepłej krwi… Poczuł jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg, ale czyjeś silne ramię powstrzymało go od upadku.

- Spokojnie, Estelu, spokojnie – usłyszał nad sobą Elladana. Elf pomógł mu się wyprostować i przytrzymywał go. – Chodź, odejdziemy stąd – brat pociągnął go, zmuszając do ruchu. Estel postąpił kilka chwiejnych kroków i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Osunął się na pół bezwładnie tam, gdzie posadził go Elladan. Elf kucnął obok, posyłając Elrohirowi spojrzenie. Młodszy z braci skinął głową, przejmując na siebie resztę sprzątania.

- Estelu, nie dław niczego w sobie – powiedział łagodnie. Chłopak drżał, dotyk go nie uspokajał. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest ci niedobrze – dodał. Estel pokręcił przecząco głową, ale w tym momencie wstrząsnęły nim torsje. Elladan przytrzymał go i czekał, aż minie atak mdłości. Estel podparł się ręką i oddychał głęboko, by się uspokoić. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Elladan obejmuje go ramieniem.

- Puść mnie! – zawołał ochrypłym głosem. Cofnął się gwałtownie i wyszarpnął bratu. Zerwał się na nogi i zaczął odsuwać się coraz dalej, ocierając przy tym łzy, które przedtem napłynęły mu do oczu. Elladan osłupiał. Co zrobił źle? Niepewny, jak zareagować, pozostał w miejscu, pozwalając, by Elrohir zbliżył się do chłopca.

- Spokojnie, Estelu, o co chodzi? – spytał łagodnie. – Co się stało?

- Co się stało? – powtórzył Estel. – To wy mi powiedzcie, co się stało! Z wami! – zaczął krzyczeć. Bracia milczeli, osłupiali. Dopiero zaczynało do nich docierać, co Estel miał na myśli. - Co się z wami działo, wtedy… w walce? Co w was wstąpiło? – Chłopak patrzył na nich wyczekująco, a oni milczeli. Elladan i Elrohir spojrzeli po sobie, ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wiedzieli, o czym mówił Estel, wiedzieli aż za dobrze. Trwało to już od tak dawna, że przywykli do tego. Glorfindel, nawet jeśli wyprawiał się wraz z nimi, zrezygnował już z prób przemówienia im do rozsądku. Jego ciche przyzwolenie, jak również milczenie Elronda sprawiły, że bracia przywykli już do walki w ten sposób. Co więcej, odnosili wrażenie, że gdy dawali się pochłonąć walce, stawali się efektywniejsi. Ojciec powiedział im kiedyś, że nie panują nad sobą, że zachowują się jak szaleńcy. Długo rozmawiali potem na ten temat i nie doszli do porozumienia. Szaleństwo? Jakie szaleństwo? Elladan zawsze widział chłód i opanowanie. A to, że pogrążali się w dziki taniec śmierci? To tylko dodawało wrażeń czynności, którą uważali za swój obowiązek; obowiązek, który według wielu spełniali nazbyt gorliwie.

Co jakiś czas temat powracał, wypływał niespodziewanie. Bracia byli na to naszykowani, te same uwagi zbywali tymi samymi argumentami. Napomknienie ze strony Glorfindela, rozmowa z ojcem… Standard. Ale nie byli naszykowani na to, że ktoś wykrzyczy im to wszystko w twarz ze łzami w oczach. Że zrobi to Estel.

Na to nie mieli odpowiedzi.

- Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem – chłopak opanował się, mówił cichym, spokojnym głosem. – Teraz rozumiem. Myślicie, że nigdy nie widziałem, jak ojciec na was patrzy? Myślicie, że on się o was nie boi? To… to tego najbardziej się obawiał, prawda? Wtedy, kiedy zastawałem go w gabinecie pochylonego nad księgą, której nie czytał. Kiedy mówił do mnie, uspokajał mnie, a jednocześnie z niepokojem wyglądał przez okno.

- Estelu – odezwał się w końcu Elrohir. – Zadajesz pytania, na które nie znamy odpowiedzi. Ale wiesz przecież, dlaczego to robimy – spróbował wyjaśnić bez większej nadziei. Ojciec mógł udawać, że akceptuje takie wyjaśnienie, Estel raczej nie będzie.

- Wiem, co się kiedyś stało, opowiadaliście mi – powiedział Estel. –Wiem, dlaczego wciąż wyjeżdżacie, wiem, dlaczego tropicie orków. Ale nie wiem i nie rozumiem, dlaczego w taki sposób.

- Nie umiem ci na to odpowiedzieć – odparł Elrohir. – Wątpię, by ktokolwiek znał odpowiedź. Walczymy tak, bo tak… tak nam się wydaje, że jest słusznie. Bo zbyt wielu już straciliśmy i nie chcemy stracić nikogo więcej – dodał i natychmiast pożałował własnych słów. Choć Estel nic nie powiedział, Elrohir dostrzegł w jego oczach to, co sam wciąż widział przed oczami. Przerażonego dzieciaka mierzącego się z orkami. I jego braci, którzy są zbyt daleko. _Nie chcemy nikogo stracić_, powtórzył w myślach. Dziś się udało, udawało się już wcześniej. Ale były i takie momenty, gdy szczęście im nie sprzyjało. Co, jeśli następnym razem nie zdąży się cofnąć, jeśli nie usłyszy wołania? Jeśli zatraci się tak, że nie dojdzie do niego czyjś rozpaczliwy głos? Elrohir wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Nie, na to nie może pozwolić. Ale czy takie zapewnienia cokolwiek dadzą? Czy będzie o nich pamiętał następnym razem, gdy z podniesionym mieczem stanie naprzeciw wroga? Nie wiedział, nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Dlatego też nie chciał nic obiecywać ani sobie, ani nikomu innemu.

- Chodźmy już stąd – powiedział zamiast tego. Z tyłu trzaskał huczał ogień trawiący ciała tych, którzy już nikogo nie skrzywdzą. – Potrzebujesz czegoś na wzmocnienie, a Elladanowi trzeba porządnie opatrzyć ramię. Zrobimy sobie dłuższy popas, nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

- Ale… nie tutaj – poprosił cicho Estel. Stał spokojnie, wodził oczami po braciach, omijając wzrokiem wszelkie pozostałości po potyczce. Podszedł do nich bliżej, ale wciąż zachowywał pewien dystans.

- Nie, nie tutaj – zgodził się młodszy z bliźniaków. – Idź już do koni, dobrze? Zaraz do ciebie dołączymy, tylko zagasimy ogień – zaproponował. Chłopak bez słowa poszedł stronę wierzchowców, skubiących spokojnie trawę. Elrohir wrócił do Elladana, który podsycał ogień.

- Nie ma co, pięknie się pokazaliśmy młodszemu bratu – mruknął Elladan, gdy Elrohir pochylił się obok niego. – On… on się na nas zawiódł, Ro – dodał cicho.

- Wiem – odparł krótko młodszy syn Elronda. – I ma do tego pełne prawo. Gdybym dzisiaj spóźnił się tak, jak wtedy… - nie dokończył. Nie musiał. Elladan wiedział natychmiast, do czego nawiązuje brat.

- Nie spóźniłeś się – powiedział stanowczo. – I to jest najważniejsze. To i zaufanie, które musimy odbudować.

Cicho dogasało ognisko, resztkami płomieni oświetlając trzy skupione przy nim postaci. Ciemność nocy podchodziła coraz bliżej, rozpraszana jedynie przez mleczną poświatę księżyca i nikły odblask gwiazd.

- Odzyskaliście je – powiedział cicho Aragorn. – Nie wiecie nawet, jak szybko. Ale też zmieniliście się. Nigdy więcej nie widziałem was takimi, jak wtedy. A może nie? A może to tylko moja wyobraźnia wciąż wyolbrzymia tamto zdarzenie?

Żaden z braci nie odpowiedział. Identyczne, łagodne uśmiechy na ich twarzach mówiły same za siebie. _Jakże bardzo zmienił się ten dzieciak, który pojechał wtedy z nami_, pomyślał Elladan, patrząc na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. _I jak my się zmieniliśmy. _

6


End file.
